Merry Hippogrifs
by Asher Elric
Summary: Lily tells the story of Christmas!


Summary – Sirius loves Christmas

**Merry Hippogriffs! **

"God rest ye merry gentlemen! Let nothing you dismay!" James sang as he hung up the stockings by the chimney. A fire was roaring merrily, setting the room off in a nice, warm glow of stark orange. Little Harry played in his play pin since Lily was a bit paranoid about Harry crawling about and accidentally get into the fire place.

"Harry, my boy! Santa Clause is going to come just as soon as your asleep," James happily informed the boy. Lily laughed as she came into the living room, whipping her hands on a towel.

"Why are you telling him that again?" she asked.

"Just because you don't believe in Santa doesn't mean that Harry can't," James stuck his tongue out at his wife. She just rolled her eyes.

"Petunia hated stuff like that, said I was a freak because I believed, so…I guess I just stopped," she shrugged.

"You sister can take the magic out of anything, except a headache," James sighed.

"So, who is coming over tonight? Remus said he might but that he wasn't sure,"

"What? Oh yeah, the full moon tuckered him out, so if he's feeling up to it he might, but if he's too sick…"

"Right, I'll have to make some chicken soup for him, I know he likes it," Lily said.

"You kidding! he loves your chicken soup,"

"Good, then since that is settled, look behind you," Lily said as the fire roared green for a few seconds before someone stepped out. This someone was tall, with sparkling eyes, red pants and coat with white fur on the cuffs, black boots and a fur lined hat.

"HO HO HO AND A MERRY CHRISTMAS!" the person laughed. Harry stood up with the aid of his bars and pointed; "Santa!" Harry said with a happy giggle.

"Why! is that Little Harry Potter? Ah, I see that you are!" the man dug into a red bag and pulled out a white stag with brown horns. He handed it to Harry who happily hugged it to him, "DADDY!" Harry said.

"Sirius! Brilliant!" James laughed.

"I thought the little tyke would appreciate it," Sirius winked, he even wore a white beard to finish off the suite. But he wasn't fat enough to be Santa, but Harry hardly cared.

"You look good," Lily conceded.

"Thank you for noticing, oh! Remus said that he was sorry he couldn't come. But he sends presents," Sirius brought out two, one for James and Lily and one for Harry.

"He needn't have done that," Lily said, putting them under the Christmas Tree.

"He said he had enough," Sirius said with a bit of a frown.

"Man, the Ministry's come down hard on Werewolves," James shook his head.

"If there was anytime for people to realize that Christmas is more than just money – than we wouldn't have this problem," Sirius said.

"People just don't think that way," Lily said.

"I bet that if the Ghosts of Christmas present, past and future visited Umbridge, she would realize all the bad things she's done and go nice for good," Sirius said.

"That is just a story, Sirius, there really aren't any ghosts,"

"What about the Hogwarts ghosts?" Sirius asked.

"I meant, Charles Dickens wrote that story to teach a lesson, there really aren't any Christmas Ghosts," Lily said.

"Than please explain what will make people change?" Sirius said.

"Well, it's….a baby," Lily replied with a smile as she picked Harry up.

"Our lives are too complicated for a Christmas Story to fix it, but the God of our universe put on the flesh of humans and was born in a manger to a very young couple. Joseph and Marry – They traveled to Bethlehem for the census, and while there, Marry had baby Jesus. Do you know what that means?" Lily asked.

"No," James shook his head.

"It means that Jesus was one of us, a human, he had to grow but he knew everything that would happen, later on he died on the cross for our sins, just think how Marry must have felt witnessing that," Lily shook her head.

"What did she feel like?" Sirius asked.

"I expect something like I do when I believe Voldemort might actually figure out where we are. I wouldn't be able to protect everyone, I know that, but, I can at least try. And that was what Marry and Joseph did, they ran to Egypt because the king of Israel wanted Jesus dead,"

"Why did he want Jesus dead?" Sirius asked.

"Well, much how Voldemort wants us dead, because this evil king didn't want Jesus to become the Messiah – of course Jesus did, but that was why God sent an Angel to tell Joseph to take the family to Egypt,"

"Wow, that's interesting, this story is a lot like ours," Sirius said.

"Isn't it?"

"Where did you get this story?" James asked.

"It's called, the Bible,"

"Your religious?" Sirius asked.

"No, Christianity isn't a Religion, its reality," Lily replied with a small smile. She went to a shelf and brought down a leather bound book, setting Harry on her lap, she started to read from a chapter near the end.

"And there were shepherds living out in the fields nearby, keeping watch over their flocks at night. An angel of the Lord appeared to them, and the glory of the Lord shone around them, and they were terrified. But the angel said to them, "Do not be afraid. I bring you good news of great joy that will be for all the people. Today in the town of David a Savior has been born to you; he is Christ the Lord. This will be a sign to you: You will find a baby wrapped in cloths and lying in a manger."

Suddenly a great company of the heavenly host appeared with the angel, praising God and saying,  
"Glory to God in the highest,  
and on earth peace to men on whom his favor rests."

"Ah, is that why most of the muggle songs have Jesus in them?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe," Lily shrugged.

"I like it!" Sirius grinned. Lily nodded to him before she went to put Harry down for the night.

**The end**

a/n – Okay, yes, I finally worked in Jesus into a HP story! If you think about it, these two stories really are alike! I know its sounds stupid. But I liked it anyway, and I am very tired, so I shall have to revamp this some time. Ta, Dizzy!


End file.
